For Terra Lovers: The Sultan's Daughter
by Bayanette Winters
Summary: As the Sultan's daughter, you are a plausible target for kidnapping. So, for your protection, Terra has been assigned as your bodyguard. However, not everything is as it seems. TerraxReader series.
1. Chapter 1

"Your Majesty," the Unversed guard came. Since your father had given voices Vanitas's creations, you'd grown nothing but exhausted of the creatures. "The Sultan requires your presence."

"Very well," you muttered, attempting to keep your voice elegant and leveled. You were turning 18 this year, and needed to show that you were adult enough to someday rule your country. You attempted to glide your way down the halls of the palace-though you knew that it looked more like a faulty waddle. Still, you did your best before the servant and it only gave you praise as it dropped you off before your father's door.

You knocked lightly. "Enter," your father called. You pressed the heavy stone doors with all of your might; born in a royal family gave you little upper arm strength.

"Father," you greeted with a curtsey. Your father gave you a nod from his bedside.

"Good to see you, my child." He motioned you over with a weak, thin hand. You approached his side, settling onto his plush blankets. "Let me look at you." He put a hand to your cheek. You leaned into it, feeling the familiar sting that the man's cold palm brought you. You instead focused on his face. The elderly gentleman had lost all hair on his head, but still retained a small pointed beard stained white with experience and age. His ears were sharp, too, making him appear to be a tan elf paled by sickness. You were secretly relieved that you'd received your mother's genes and not his. You imagined that you wouldn't age well if you had.

As his hand remained against your cheek, you saw your father regain his usual posture: one of absolute power. He was, naturally, a strong man (despite his age) and his research into the Unversed, Light, and Darkness kept him driven to retain his strength.

"You're so full of Light, my child." He commented. His thumb stroked the area under your eye.

"Thank you father," you replied.

"Don't sound so formal, my dear." The Sultan withdrew his hand, relaxing it into his lap. "We're family, after all."

"Yes, father." This was how you were taught to answer him. He was leader of a massive country. He deserved respect and didn't have time for something as trifling as daughterly affections.

He chuckled at your montone response. Then, his face relaxed into his business expression: a small smile beneath stern, calculating amber eyes. "Now, my dear, I've called you here to discuss an important matter."

"What is it, father?"

"You life is in danger, my child. Someone is plotting to come and steal you away from me."

"Steal me?" You dropped your formal facade. This was the most exciting (and surprising) news that you'd ever heard.

"Yes. They want to obtain your affinity for themselves and use it against us to bring down our empire."

"Why? What could they want from us?"

"I don't know." Your father stroked his beard, his hand no longer moving slowly or delicately.

"But father! We've ruled in peace for years! How could someone be after you for doing good?"

"Not all people in this world want the best for our kingdom, my child." He pulled you into one of his arms and brushed his fingers through your (colored) hair. "You must be more cautious than ever now of who you trust. Even our closest friends could be plotting against us."

"Our friends?" You didn't have many of those; any that you did have didn't count, as they were also servants.

"Yes." The Sultan brought you out of his arms and gave you a gentle smile. "You need not live in fear, though. Should anyone try to harm you or take you away, I will protect you." You felt immense comfort from the man. He'd done well to protect you without a mother already, so you knew that you need not worry for your safety now.

"Thank you, father."

Someone opened the door to the bedroom, and Vanitas came in. He wore eyes like your father's: yellowed to match the color of tree sap. He wore a suit seemingly made of red and black veins; your father had explained once that it aided with the boy's rare and painful disease. His hair was strongly spiked and the color of ash, making his eyes stand out to you more. He was about your age, though you couldn't understand why such a youthful boy was the right-hand helper of your father.

"Pardon me, your highness." Vanitas greeted your father first with a bow, then you with a strange look. "Princess."

The Sultan lifted you from his bed. "Hurry now to your lessons. We shall speak later." You curtseyed and dashed off, relieved to see your father looking so flushed and well again. He loved you so, and as long as you had him, you had no need for anyone else.

... ... ...

That night, you were surprised to be summoned once more to your father's side. He usually didn't have time to see you, except when he was on bedrest. You were rushed by a Scrapper Unversed to the throne room. It hobbled beside you only to the door; the creatures weren't allowed in this area. You led yourself to your smaller throne beside your father. His was white silver, lined with rubies and sapphires. Yours was a miniature version without all of the jewels, which was fine by you; as pretty as they might look on clothing, they're heavy and scratch easily. You were better off without having to sit on those things.

"Enter," the Sultan called when you were seated. Three people entered the room. When you caught sight of the tallest one, you cried out in glee.

"Uncle Eraqus!" You jumped up from your seat, rushing towards the man. He was dressed in his samurai-like garb from his visits to the Asian continent and smelled like pocky. You buried your face into his clothes and smiled. "I've missed you!"

The man laughed, giving you a hug back. "And I you, _." You pulled back to examine his face. He'd gained some new scars from his travels-though you couldn't tell right off of the bat, because his face was littered with them. He'd let his hair grow out as well and it was pulled into a small, fluffy ponytail. Shorter parts of his black strands hung around his face, occasionally coming over his kind, dark eyes.

"Good to see you again, Eraqus," the Sultan greeted, rising from his throne to follow after you. His step was light, though his hunched back as he walked indicated that he wasn't feeling completely cured from illness. Your Uncle rose his head to his brother, giving him a respectful bow.

"Another land was brought to peace," he said. Eraqus was in charge of foreign affairs. He commanded your father's army, but it usually wasn't needed, as the samurai was excellent as relieving tensions through negotiation.

"And not a moment too soon." The Sultan glanced at the other two visitors. "And I see you've brought your apprentices."

You withdrew from Eraqus completely to look at the guests. One was a girl was short blue hair and an outfit to really bring it out. She held a perfect posture as she stood at her master's side. She was about your height or so, but looked older. She gave you a smile and a bow as you looked to her, placing a hand lightly on her heart.

The other was a boy about your age. He stared forward for a moment, as if consumed by something. When he finally looked at you, his exciting brown hair-do bobbed in realization. His strong body bowed as well, his heavy blue eyes moving to the floor. You had never liked it when someone wouldn't look at you-regardless of royal etiquette. When he rose, you held his gaze, secretly admiring how smooth and gentle his complexion was. You hadn't seen many other boys before, having been in the castle for so long, but you'd never minded until that point.

"This is Aqua," Eraqus introduced, gesturing to the girl. The he pointed to the boy. "And this is Terra. They'll be staying at my side while I'm here. I hope that's not too intrusive."

"Nonsense," your father said, eyeing the apprentices with a scientist's gleam. You couldn't fight rolling your eyes; your father did this with _anyone_ who visited your home. He really needed to get out more. "They're most welcome. I'll have rooms prepared for them at once." The Sultan took to your side as the three guests bowed in unison. As they were about to leave, your father called them out.

"Yes, your highness?" Eraqus's eyes became slightly stern, almost guarded. You wanted to remind him that we was home now, not among enemies in the battlefield.

"There is another matter I'd like to discuss." Your father placed his hands on your shoulders, holding you to his chest. "I have received word that someone will be attempting to kidnap my child from our stronghold. She will need a bodyguard to be with her at all times, someone that I can trust to protect her from danger. While you're here, I would appreciate the aid."

"Of course." Eraqus's gaze softened as you were spoken of. He turned to the boy. "Terra, I leave you in charge of the Princess."

"Me, Master?" The boy seemed almost disappointed. What? Was it so bad to watch over a young girl?

"I don't need a guard, father," you told the Sultan ruefully. "I never leave the palace, and it's the safest place in the kingdom." You glared at the boy. He didn't _have_ to protect you, especially if he was so against it.

"Nonetheless, my daughter," the Sultan said, "I'd sleep much better at night if I knew that someone strong was watching over you when I cannot."

"Terra," Eraqus continued, "this is a very important duty. I trust that you will take it seriously and guard the Princess with your life."

"Of course, Master." Terra relented, but made it look graceful as he gave Eraqus an affirming nod.

... ... ...

"So, I have to deal with you following me around all day?" You looked to the boy at your side. Terra, who was a half a foot or so taller than you, glanced down at your brooding form.

"And all night, your Highness," he pointed out. "Since you are in danger, I am supposed to stay by your side at all times."

"At least father put you in another room." You hummed and furrowed your brow. "Even if that room is right beside mine…."

"Look, I'm just doing my job." Terra was growing a bit frustrated. You didn't like the boy's temper. He had yet to really unleash it, but…

"If you were a true warrior…" You whirled on him and folded your arms. "Then you'd learn to control your temper before the Princess."

Terra narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists then releasing them. "Look, _Princess_, I don't need to take lessons from a spoiled brat like you."

"Spoiled brat?!" How dare he call you that?

"Yes. Now, I know that you don't like me and I don't care for you. Just let me do my job and we'll hopefully be out of each other's hair soon."

You gave a frown and turned away from him. "So rude."

Terra sighed behind you. "Sorry. That wasn't called for…"

You took a glance back; he seemed truly remorseful. However…

"Think you can protect me?" You asked. You smirked and dashed off. Terra gave a dumbfounded expression and charged after you.

"Princess!" He called. You laughed.

"This is your test, guardian!" You turned the next corner, confident that you could lose the boy in the next hallway. No one knew this palace like you did. After another few turns, you were by the entrance to your humble abode. Massive sandstone pillars lined the carpet leading to the throne room and you hid behind one of them before Terra could round the hall.

"Princess!" He didn't sound too badly out of breath, to your surprise. He must've had good stamina.

"You're doing well so far," you said, throwing your voice just enough to hide your location. "You've last longer than any Unversed so far. Most give up and use their shadow melding abilities to cheat."

As Terra spoke again, you could tell he was getting closer to your hiding place. You started circling the pier as your guard got closer. "Please, your Highness, we shouldn't be playing games at a time like this."

"This isn't a game! It's a test! If you can keep up with me, then you are definitely a worthy bodyguard."

"You have to _test_ me?"

"I can't leave my life in the hands of an imbecile." You could tell that upset him a bit, but then something changed.

"Alright, then let's make this interesting." Terra began backing up towards your pillar. You knew it'd only be a few minutes before you needed to sprint again. "How about if I pass your 'test', you stop complaining about my following you around and do as I say."

"And If _I _win?" You were intrigued. What could he offer you as a prize?

"If you win, then I will refrain from speaking for the remainder of our sentence."

"Hm...interesting. I accept." He had found you and was slowly coming for you around the pier. You grinned. "I almost forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"Tell me what?" You could hear his smirk as he thought he had you.

"Why, that I'm the fastest runner you'll ever meet, of course!" As his eyes came to find your body, you broke into a full-force run. Your statement was true; you had a natural affinity for long-distance sprinting. The Sultan said proudly that it was a blessed gift you were born with. Your legs were a mixture of a doe's and a titan, pumping blood through your veins like a Spartan warrior's life depended on it. You may have never gotten a chance to test it in front of others, but father had given you ways to compare yourself. You could run a mile in 6 minutes on your worst day.

Impossible, some may say, but you'd timed it multiple times. It was the complete truth.

You led yourself down your usual route, heading for your favorite hiding place. Feeling your body give into the burning sensation of a great run, you didn't bother looking back for Terra. You were certain he wasn't following, anyway.

When you arrived at a dead-end hall, you swiftly pressed down on a statue of a roman warrior. It opened a small door for you to crawl into. The space was just big enough for you to sit up straight, the tip of your head brushing the top. The darkness flooded as the door closed. You giggled to yourself; not even your father could find you here.

You sat on your own for a while, enjoying the privacy and solitude of your space. It was the best place to go when you just wanted to be alone. Even the black didn't frighten you; if you got truly uncomfortable, you could summon light from your between your fingertips. You could hide there for as long as it took. Then you wouldn't need to listen to Terra's arrogant yapping-.

The door slid open and the brunette's head bent over to glance at you.

"There you are," he said with a grin. You jumped at the sound of his voice.

"H-how…?!" Terra reached out his hand as your jaw dropped to the floor.

"As your royal bodyguard, I _have_ to be skilled at finding the Princess." You accepted his hand hesitantly and let him pull you out.

"You found my…." You pointed to the roman soldier. Terra straightened up, folding his arms.

"Now, I'd advise you, your Majesty, to head back to your room for the evening. We surely have a long day ahead of us tomorrow if you're going to keep up stunts like this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated to include more for the chapter. **

Three months later…

You attempted to focus on your studies, but kept glaring at the guard beside your desk. Terra had been staring thoughtfully out of the window. However, he turned to you as he felt your gaze burn into his face.

"What?" He asked curiously. Your lips tilted down.

"It's hard to concentrate when you're here," you said.

"Oh, sorry." He pushed himself off of the wall. "I'll wait outside, then. Holler if you need me." When the door closed behind him, you breathed a sigh of relief and pushed your book away. It had been uncomfortable having a boy in your bedroom...especially since you wanted to take a break and change your clothes. You were glad that he was more lenient about his watchdog duties since these past few months; it would allow you some privacy that you desperately needed.

You slipped out of your royal garb and pulled on a simpler dress. It had been your mother's before her passing. The creamy fabric stood out against the other elegant clothes your father had given you over the years. The threading was a bit old and fraying and the blue diamond pattern going down the center of the cloth was old and faded. You could still catch a light whiff of your mother's scent as the long sleeves and skirt fluttered exhaustedly as you walked back to your studies.

The chapter you'd been instructed to read was on the Keyblade War. You must've heard the stories a thousand times from your father, so you didn't feel like you were learning anything now. However, one passage title peaked your interest.

"Kingdom Hearts," you read aloud. That was your favorite subject. The place was so mysterious and intriguing. It was the basis of your father's researched. He said that he wanted to find a way to get to Kingdom Hearts so he could further bring peace to this world. However, it couldn't just be found; it had to be opened with a special key called the "x-blade". You didn't how the Sultan thought he'd accomplish this.

A shudder came from you window. You approached it carefully, looking out over the open space, reflecting on how your entire palace looked glass panes. Nothing caught your eye at first. Suddenly, a creature arose from the ground. You screamed; it was 3 times your size with a large, bouncing belly and a small head that reminded you of a handless teapot. Terra was at your side in an instant, bursting through the door and opening his hand in front of him. A weapon digitized in his fingers, forming a bronze key-like sword with two pick-like points at the bottom. He used it to deflect the black fiend. The monster withdrew ad Terra leaped out after it.

"Wait!" You called after him. This was the first real attempt to abduct you and, god, if anything happened to your companion, you'd never forgive yourself! You rushed downstairs to pursue Terra.

In the inner-courtyard, you caught sight of the boy battling the beast. He was a skilled warrior; although his movements were slow, they packed power into each swing. He occasionally used an earth spell to weaken the attacker until it was deflected back to his chest. He was kneeled over, gasping for air on his knees.

"Terra!" You cried out. You rushed to help him, your feet thinking faster than your mind. You caught the fiend's attention and it turned to come after you.

"Stay back!" Terra warmed, but it was a little too late. You were in the monster's reach. "Run, _!" You obeyed, running between the beasts stubby legs and over to your guard. You were terrified to look at the creature pounding after you. As Terra rose, you flew into his arms. Your mouth emptily begged for safety and protection. You'd never seen a creature of this size before, nor had you truly grasped what it meant to be hunted by one. Father had always said that your home was safe from monsters...but now you saw that he was wrong.

Terra moved you to stand behind him, swiftly prying your fingers off of his shirt. He armed his keyblade again. Something about his aura changed; looking at his prominent back back, you saw black wisps levitated from his pores. Instead of raising his weapon, he pulled up his hand and, with a rageful cry, shot a black mass at the fiend. The beast wailed just before being swallowed by black flames. Terra collapsed the moment that you were safe.

"Hey!" You yelled, bending down to hold his head in your lap. Your fingers brushed his vacant face; he'd passed out from exhaustion. You glanced at his hand to witness the last bit of dark fire fizzled. "Darkness," you breathed in fear. This boy could wield the universe's most dangerous elements….

"Terra! Your Highness!" You looked up to see Aqua and Eraqus heading your way. Swiftly, you grabbed Terra's fingers and washed them with Light; maybe this would disguise his heavy, misty scent.

Your uncle and his female apprentice came before you. Aqua touched a hand to her friend's forehead.

"What happened?" She asked, concern filling her oceanic eyes as she watched her friend's breathing.

"A shadow creature attacked me," you explained. "Terra saved my life." The boy was roused at the sound of his name. His glazed eyes found Eraqus.

"I'm sorry, Master," he muttered.

"For what, Terra?" Eraqus asked. The young boy looked confused, then saw your hand over his. The Light had vanished, but by the look he gave you, he knew what you had done for him.

"I'm...sorry I didn't ask for help." He returned his eyes to his master. "I shouldn't have tried to take this upon myself."

"It's fine," Eraqus assured him. "You did well, my student."  
>You gave Terra an encouraging smile. He didn't meet his master's eyes or yours. Your uncle, however, gave you both a weary expression. You wondered if he knew that one of his students had darkness within his veins. It was a taboo among humans to be part of such a devious side. It almost always led to evil. Still...your bodyguard may have been a bit prudish, but he wasn't evil…was he?<p>

… … …

You visited Terra later that day. Eraqus had insisted that he rest in his room for the evening and you'd decided to wander until he healed. When you opened the door after re-exploring your home, you saw him sitting at his windowsill. He looked tired, but otherwise well. You approached him silently. He was staring out into the night sky, his face completely empty.

"Terra?" You announced yourself before taking too big a stride into his space. He turned to you in surprise.

"Hey." He stood up, wobbling just a bit. You took a step to his side, grabbing his arm to support him. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He tried to wave you off, but it was clear that he needed guidance to his bed. You set him down on the covers, settling on the floor before his feet. He chuckled at the child-like pose.

"How are you?" You asked eagerly.

"Good." He replied, rolling a muscle on his shoulder. His face contorted a bit. "As good as I can be."

"Oh." You slowly moved to your knees and inspected his arms. "Maybe I can help…." You touched his sore point, letting Light fill your chest. It was like the sun had started rising in your chest, warming up every crevice in your torso. It took some time to spread throughout the rest of your limbs. When the Light completely took you over, you heard Terra choke once. Your eyes closed and it was like another pair opened. You could see the injuries in body and moved your spirit to consume them. They were dissipated within only a few moments.

"Wow," Terra said. You withdrew your power and heavily sat back against your heels.

"I don't usually do that," you mumbled, rubbing your eye. "It takes a lot out of me." Terra helped you onto his bed. Now you were the wobbly one.

"You didn't have to." He held you up by your shoulders.

"I know. But...I needed to thank you for your help."

He smiled kindly. "Well, thanks. I guess you're not such a spoiled brat." He ruffled your hair. You tried to swat him away, but ended up tipping over into his chest. He laughed and pushed you back up. "Relax, I was joking."

"It wasn't very nice." You pouted, but almost couldn't because of his smile. It was small, but light and filled with its own sunshine. You hadn't really paid much attention to it before; your rivalry seemed to cloud your vision of him. Without another thought, you reached up to push his hair back. It was soft enough to tickle the tips of your fingers. Terra's eyebrows raised a bit, his mouth opening slightly in surprise. You stroked him again, enjoying the reaction. Maybe it was because he was like the brother you never had and you liked bothering him?

Terra turned his head on the third pass, putting himself out of your reach. You realized that you were making him uncomfortable and disengaged.

"You should...probably get to bed," he said, clearing his throat. "You need your rest."

"There was something I wanted to ask you about, though." You did your best to straighten up, feeling your head grow lighter and lighter. Terra returned his gaze to you. "Did you...really use darkness back there?"

"He did." Your father had entered the room. You both jumped. Terra hurried to rise and bow before the Sultan. You attempted the same thing, but nearly collapsed.

"Father," you greeted as Terra caught you.

"I see that you're still being well cared for by your bodyguard," your father commented, coming closer to you.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Terra said. His head bobbed up as he tossed his arm around your waist. "You said that you know...about the darkness…."

"Yes." The Sultan grinned, showing his smooth white teeth. "I know all about your abilities."

"Forgive me, sire. I didn't mean to put your daughter in danger like that."

"On the contrary…." Your father reached out to pat Terra's shoulder. "I'm grateful. You used your powers to protect my precious daughter. If that monster were to hurt her, I don't know what I'd do." He moved his other hand to stroke your cheek. It stung a bit, since his hand was bare, but it made you feel loved.

"But, sir…" Terra was uncertain about how to respond.

"Don't worry. I won't tell my brother. I know how much he believes in burying such special gifts."

"Father," you interrupted. "What was that monster? How did it get in here?" You'd been wanting to inquire about the beast all day, but hadn't been able to grab your father's attention.

"I'm not completely sure. I have Vanitas investigate it now. What we do know is that it found a way through my barriers."

"Do you think they'll come for the Princess again?" Terra's fingers pressed into you a bit, keeping you closer to his side.

"I don't know. But I'm confident that you will keep _ safe. But my dear boy, you should not fear the power inside of you. It can be wielded and used to change the world."

"My master says that darkness cannot be used for good. It's only purpose is destruction."

"Well, Eraqus has many old ideas." Your father patted the boy's shoulder, but Terra didn't flinch or appear discomforted. "Thank you for using it to protect my daughter." He left and you caught his scientific grin as he disappeared. Terra wouldn't speak to you about it as he attempted to half-carry you back to your room. Finally, he resorted to throwing you in a honey-moon pose, as your legs wouldn't listen to reason. You would've wrapped your arms around his neck to help if they would've responded.

"It's been a while since you used your powers that way, hasn't it?" Terra was resorting to small talk to try and disguise the pondering at his conversation with you father.

"Yes," you replied softly. You'd tried using it on your father a long time ago, but it didn't seem to work. There were some illnesses that couldn't be reversed, as your mother said, without making the ultimate sacrifices. Terra set you down into your bed, pulling the covers over your legs and torso. You felt compelled to say, "I won't tell anyone."

"About what?" He pushed the blankets into what folds he could find to keep you warm.

"The darkness. I promise I'll keep it a secret." Terra stood up, gazing down at you with a look you couldn't quite understand.

"Thank you," he mumbled at last. He had the smallest smile and ruffled your hair. As he left, you wanted to reach out to him with your hand. It limply remained in place, so you tried your voice instead.

"Wait, Terra."

"Your Highness?" Terra turned back to look at you.

"Would you please stay with me until I fall asleep?" Worry swelled your throat, consuming your tone with fear. You cleared it out with a cough and regained your "princess" voice. "I mean, what if I have to go to the bathroom? I can't very well just use my bed."

Terra returned to your bed. He could tell you were lying, but you didn't drop the facade. "Of course, your Majesty." He took a seat in a chair beside you.

"I don't like it when you call me that." You wanted to erase the memories from earlier that afternoon. You attempted to think of other things, and finding things to observe about Terra's behavior seemed the easiest method.

"What? Your Majesty?"

"I don't like any of it. It's so formal...it almost doesn't seem sincere."

"What do you want me to call you then?" Terra was chuckling a bit. "You are royalty, after all."

"Well, when we're alone, couldn't you just call me by my name?" He'd said it earlier when he ordered you to run for your life. No one had ever said it prior, but you were surprised at how real and normal a person it made you feel.

Terra looked uncertain at first, simply due to conditioned formalities. But then, he softly smiled at you. "Alright, _. If you insist."

"I do," you replied, blushing slightly. You could do little to hide it except bury your cheeks in your pillow. "Thanks."

"No problem. I can't disobey the orders of a princess."

You frowned a little. Couldn't there be one moment in your life where someone treated you like an average girl-or better yet, a friend? Friend's didn't call each other by titles, did they? You'd always assumed they didn't, at least….

Terra remained at your side until you fell asleep. You were comforted by the fact that he was more than willing to protect you from lurking shadows, but felt a new thrill fill your chest when you woke up and he was still there. His head was slightly tipped back in the chair as he snoozed and you, for a time, just watched his face. Sometimes it tensed, other times it smiled, and once in a while you heard him mutter the names of Aqua and Ven (though you knew not the identity of the latter). You liked observing him while he wasn't on his guard. It made your life, for a moment, seem less scary and more...normal?


	3. Chapter 3

The Sultan called you into the throne room some time later, wishing to have you stand before him rather than sit at his side. Eraqus sat in another throne beside him while his students stood near the doors behind you. You gave your father a confused expression.

"My child," the man began, folding his hands in front of his chest. "There is a matter we must discuss."

"What is it, father?"

"You will soon be of age and we need to make a decision about your marital status."

"Mar...marriage?" You knew very few men in your life-let alone a suitor to _wed_. Wasn't it a little bit odd to discuss marriage at that time?

"Yes. It is tradition to wed the princess at 18."

"I didn't know…." It must've been a tradition that you overlooked.

"It is an old way, but it is one that has served our bloodline well."

"Who would I even marry, father?" Terra popped into your mind-the boy of earth and darkness near the back of the room. You wondered what he would be like as a husband. He was a bit too stubborn for your liking, but he was loyal and kind. You glanced back at him, realizing that he was already looking at you.

"I will be giving your hand to the one that I trust most." The Sultan gestured to your side where someone had appeared. "Vanitas."

You repeated his name in shock. The boy's amber gaze fell to you, giving a small and perhaps devious smile. You hadn't once thought you'd see him as a suitor. You barely knew each other, as he was always working in secret with your father.

"I am honored, Princess." Vanitas bowed and grinned again. He held out his hand to you, but you didn't take it. Instead, you turned to your father.

"I…." You wanted to object. You didn't want to marry Vanitas. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. However, your father gave you a look; it was never one of anger or displeasure. It was always a stern encouragement hidden beneath a smirk. You couldn't resist the expression. When you tried, you felt every muscle in your throat contract. You were forced to give in, nodding at the Sultan and accepting Vanitas' hand. It was too warm. Too calloused. Too foreign. He gripped your fingers and stood before his leader.

"We shall have the wedding a month from now," your father continued. "Once it's binding, we will have our heir to the throne."

Your view drifted back to Terra. He wouldn't meet your gaze now. You returned to Vanitas, who just smiled. It wasn't like your guard's. His was sweet, gentle and sincere. Vanitas' was devious, cool, and calculating. You didn't look at it again. Eraqus stared at you from his seat, his countenance was tense and sympathetic. "This is my duty," you wanted to say. You felt like it would have justified your surrender to your father's will. However, the words wouldn't leave you.

…. …. ….

Terra escorted you around the courtyard. He'd been rather quiet for a while, but you felt that you didn't want to know why. You led him to the garden where your mother had tended dozens upon dozens of exotic flowers. You'd tried to take care of it after her passing, but the cove of plants seemed to help themselves just fine. Terra seemed fascinated with the dahlias. You followed him with your eyes for a while. Ever since he'd save you that day in the courtyard, you'd become much more fascinated with him. You tended to notice the small veins that appeared in the crooks of his elbow when he flexed. You saw his eyes sparkle when he'd laugh with you and Aqua. You would often peak at his lips when he'd have long discussions about his training…..

You shook your head, realizing that he'd said something to you. "What?"

"I was asking what your mother was like," Terra repeated. "You never really talk about her."

"Oh." You stared into one of the roses. "She was perfect. She was meant to be a queen; kind, positive, full of light. She was everything that I wanted to be. Every time I had a nightmare, she'd rush into my room and comfort me by teaching me how to make my own little orbs of light. It was hard to adjust to the darkness when she was gone…."

"So she...passed away?"

"Yeah. It was when I was about 7. I went looking for her in her quarters but…."

Terra turned your way. He was completely enthralled. "But what?"

"I don't really remember what happened to her. I blacked out for a bit, but when I came to, she was dead on the floor. Father heard my cries and rushed to find us. It was…." You shook out your hair, making it tickle your skin. You sat among the flowers. "I try not to dwell on it too much."

"I'm sorry." Terra sat beside you.

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago. My father's taken good care of me since, anyway, so it's not like I was ever really alone." You surveyed your bodyguard, painfully aware of how close Terra was. "What about your mother?"

"I'm not sure. I don't remember much about my parents. Master Eraqus has always taken care of me."

"What about Aqua?"

"I'm not really sure. I think she's in the same boat as me though."

You put a finger to your chin. "Then...who's Ven?"

Terra looked bewildered. "Where did you hear that name?"

"You say it in your sleep sometimes." He'd used your chair for sleep more than once now, and the name was a frequent occurrence. It was usually used in fear, like the person was about to die or shatter like icy glass.

"Oh." Terra didn't connect eyes with you. "He's my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah. He's...not with us anymore."

"Oh, sorry." You wondered about this mysterious sibling. You didn't have one yourself; the closest thing you had were the Unversed, but they were mindless drones that only obeyed orders.

"It's alright." Terra looked up at the sky. "Do you ever get tired of being here?"

"What?" That was an interesting question.

"Tired of this palace. You're _always_ here, I think. Have you ever been anywhere but here?"

"Well...no?" You suddenly felt self-conscious about your responses.

"Why not? Surely your father has been to other places."

"Of course. He's the Sultan, after all. He's had to be ambassador quite a bit before Eraqus offered his assistance."

"Why haven't you gone with him?"

"I...don't know. I've never been allowed to leave."

"Never allowed?" Terra turned his body towards you. "Haven't you ever been curious about what's out there?"

"Well...I never gave it much thought before. I guess I just always accepted that this is my home. This is where I'm always meant to be."

Terra didn't seem to understand, which made you wonder if your thinking was flawed. He looked to the stars that you'd been eyeing. "Tell you what. One day, I'll take you out there."

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

"Because you should see the world. It's big and full of adventure. Ven always wanted to explore different places, meet new people. He was sociable and driven enough to do it, too." He beamed as he reminisced about his brother. He turned that sunshine grin towards you. "I bet you'd love it out there."

"What's it like?" Hearing his excitement about it made you want to go. You'd never experienced such a feeling of wonder before.

"Where do I begin?" He went on for hours telling you about the places he, Aqua, Eraqus and Ven had been. The world opened up for you in that time as he described oceans and deserts and fields of wheat. You wanted to see these things yourself...and the idea of seeing them with Terra made your heart leap. You could've listened to him all day.

"There you are." Vanitas had found you, now towering over your forms. His shadow blocked the sun above, absorbing it into his silhouette. Terra tensed, all fascination and joy falling out of his demeanor.

"Hello, Vanitas," you greeted. "Did you need me?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my future fiance." He held out his elbow to you. "Shall we?" You looked to Terra. He nodded letting you know that you'd be okay to go. He'd surely follow after.

But you didn't want to go. "How about we do this later? I'm spending time with Terra."

"Your father actually requested that we do something together, and I don't think that we should disobey his requests."

You felt that reluctance slip into your heart, which forced you to take Vanitas' arm. Terra rose with you and your group of three started walking. The awkwardness leaked into your every pore, yet there was no way to escape it. You were forced to walk between two boys who decided that they didn't want to do small talk. They just strode around in silence on either side. Was this really what your father had in mind?


	4. Chapter 4

Vanitas had become extra attentive as of late. Since announcing your engagement, your father started encouraging him to be with you as much as possible. Terra was always a 3rd wheel when your fiance came around and it made you feel terribly guilty.

So, today, you wanted to make time for your bodyguard. When you saw Vanitas rounding the corner, you decided to sprint in the other direction. It only took seconds to lose him. But you kept going, trying to remember where Terra said he was going. At last, your feet came to Eraqus' door. He would surely know where your guard was. You rose a hand to knock on the door when mumbling caught your ears.

"The wedding is only one week away," Aqua's voice came.

"We're running out of time," your uncle argued. "We need to act quickly, before we lose our chance."

"What should we do?" Terra asked. You opened the door ever so slightly, viewing the boy through the crack.

"Do you believe that the princess will understand?"

"No. She wouldn't," Aqua interrupted. "She's kind, but naive. She wouldn't even listen to us."

Listen to what?

"I can get her to understand." Terra sounded strong and determined.

"Terra, are you certain of that?" You saw Eraqus put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We may not get another chance."

"Let me handle this. I'll get the job done, Master. Trust me."

"Very well. If you can't get to our side, you know what must be done."

Terra turned to leave, heading your way. Something about their conversation made you uneasy, so you ran in the opposite direction. As your body took flight, you wondered what they could've been talking about. And what did Eraqus mean by "what must be done"? The questions rang in your ears, making you want to blast your hearing with loud music or gunfire. You instead retreated to a place of silence: your secret hole in the wall by the roman armor. You felt safe inside, especially when you lit it up with Light. You let your powers fill your fingers, hands, and wrists like elegant gloves. They warmth of their glow reminded you of your mother's touch. You wrapped your arms around your body, pretending it was someone else.

What did Terra and Eraqus want to see? If you couldn't understand, then what was your bodyguard supposed to do to you? You were afraid that it was something too serious for your to handle…

Someone opened the entrance. Terra poked his head into your crawl space. "Hello." You were startled by his sudden appearance.

"Hello," you replied uncertainly. Terra tunneled in with you. You waited for him to say something, but there was only silence between you. The boy stared into your face, searching for something. You didn't want to admit that you'd eavesdropped on his earlier conversation, but the suspense was eating at you.

"What are you doing here?" You asked instead.

"I'm your guard," Terra answered smoothly. He leaned back, staring at you for a moment longer. You couldn't understand why. "Plus, I wanted to see you."

"What for?" You played with your arm wear, pretending that you could snap it. The Light, of course, remained still against your skin.

"Well...there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Was this what Eraqus wanted him to speak with you about?

"Are you happy getting married?"

"Huh?" You met Terra's gaze. This couldn't be what your uncle requested.

"Are you? I haven't gotten to hear your feelings about the engagement. Your father seems to be doing all of the talking for you on the matter."

You thought about answering cautiously, but no fibs came to mind. "I don't know. I never really _knew_ Vanitas that well. I'm not...really that excited."

There was a pause. "You're being pretty honest." You were. Lying to Terra wasn't something you were terribly good at.

"Yeah…."

"How about this: since this is your last week of being just a princess, I'll keep my promise to you." You rose a brow at Terra. "I'll take you outside of the city."

"What?" You felt most of your doubts go backstage.

"You said that you've never been outside your palace. I'll take you out before you have to get married."

"Really?" You clung to his arm. "That would be amazing!"

"We'll have to get permission from your father, of course. But I think it'd be a good wedding present for you."

"Thank you, Terra!" Your Light fluttered uncertainly. It could sense Darkness inside of your friend. Still, you knew that the boy wouldn't let it hurt anyone. The boy gave you a smile.

"I'm glad you're excited."


End file.
